


Connect the Dots

by TheFaceofaMouse



Series: Ways to Skin a Cat [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dice, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Devil, over-stimulation, pip-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/pseuds/TheFaceofaMouse
Summary: The pips on King Dice's heard are very, very sensitive and the Devil is sort of a bully about it.I got a request on tumblr to write about pip-stimulation and so I just kinda let this one write itself. It's messy and short and not really edited, but please enjoy it all the same.





	Connect the Dots

King Dice and the Devil are going hot and heavy, making out on the boss’ throne after a good night of making _big_ money. Whenever the cash flows at the Casino, the Devil gets handsy, wanting to touch and fondle everything he owns, especially his manager.

Earlier at the poker tables, he was grabbing his ass and kneading it through his satin pants, and at the bar he kept sliding his hand under King’s jacket and trying to get under his belt.  The manager was able to keep him at bay for a time, swatting his hand when he got too blatant and too rough. King Dice loves it, but he likes making the Devil wait more.

The second they are alone in his throne room, all restraint is gone. The Devil is pulling Dice onto his lap, kissing him as deep as possible. He’s mapping the sides of his head, squeezing in a truly possessive display, and Dice lets out a muffled yelp. The Devil stops, curious.

“Careful, boss,” Dice breathes, his voice barely a shudder. “That’s- ah. I’m a bit sensitive, there.”

Careful doesn’t seem to be in the boss’ vocabulary right now. Instead of heeding his request, the Devil rubs his fingers against the sides of King’s head again. King Dice moans, and it proves his point.

The manager is annoyed that’s he’s being ignored, but  _damn_  if it doesn’t feel nice when it’s a little rough like that. It makes him appreciate how deliciously greedy his boss can be, even at his own expense.

“Sensitive, huh?” The boss sounds inquisitive. “Mm, you seem to like it when I…” The Devil presses his finger in. He fidgets at the spot, and Dice is just moaning into the demon’s mouth as he kisses him. He’s cupping his head as he fondles him, bringing King deeper and deeper into the lustful hypnosis of utter arousal.

When the intention isn’t there, having the pips touched isn’t much of a problem. Maybe it’s a little uncomfortable to get an unwarranted poke. A little jolt, like pushing on an old bruise.  Otherwise the marks aren’t usually such a problem.

However, when there’s a method to the contact, say, when the Devil is using his big, bony hands to encircle each rim and rub at each groove, and he’s making out with him, sliding his tongue all over and rutting against him with his hips, the sensation is electrifying. The way it renders him breathless, catching him so off guard that he stutters (which is not easy to make the otherwise collected manager do), is worrying.

A low-burning fire is lit within King Dice’s stomach. He sighs, trying to find air in his breathless state.

“These really do it for ya, huh? Funny. Never would’ve guessed,” the Devil talks as if he’s made some mildly interesting discovery. King Dice hates how amused his boss looks, while he himself is a squirming wreck. He can hardly think straight, let alone hear the Devil make his cool observations over the sound of his own staggered breathing.

The Devil lets himself follow any weird whims that transpire. He nuzzles his nose into one of the pips on the four-face of King’s head. He licks the pips beneath his chin. He plays with the the dents on sides and back of his head. Low, breathy moans ooze out of his manager. The more dots he’s engaging at one time, the more incoherent the babble that comes pouring out of his manager’s mouth.

“Hey take it easy- ah, ah! Just-just- w-wait, ohhhhh,” The Devil lets his jaw hang low as his tongues slithers and encircles the sensitive spots underneath his manager’s chin. He’s rubbing away at as many spots as he can, using his tongue, his fingers, his damn _nose,_ and the way King Dice is grinding himself down against his boss’ fat, red cock is making the big guy want to fuck him silly.

“You sound like babbling idiot,” The Devil sneers.

“Can it, boss! Ah!” Dice seethes. He’s so hard through his pants, and the precum collecting there is so noticeably copious it’s embarrassing.

“I love it,” the Devil growls back. He takes the point of his tongue and laps away at the tender groove, then snakes it back into his groaning manager’s mouth, trying his best to consume each wanton plea out of the poor guy.

“Wanna fuck you like this,” The Devil admits. “Wanna see how much I can make you sweat. Wanna watch you come apart.”

“Hnng, boss. Boss, you gotta stop- ah! AH!” King Dice’s body starts to shudder, and the Devil eyes go wild, captivated.. Again, he ignores the manager’s pleas. He finds a good rhythm, and he keeps pace, rubbing his fingers deftly against those damned pips.  He can feel King Dice’s breathing quicken.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” King’s cries go louder, faster. He pleads out, his pitch rising and his body jolting, hips twitching from on-top the Devil’s lap. The big boss watches with the nastiest grin as he fingers his boyfriend’s head until he’s screwing his eyes shut, his shoulders rounding forward in an uncouth contraction as he comes in his pants.  King Dice’s moans sound like sobs; grateful, but also filled with contempt.

King Dice stares daggers into his boss. He calls him a bastard through a hoarse whisper, but he’s fisting the Devil’s fur, pulling him into a rough kiss as he grinds his ass against his boss’ impossibly hard cock.  Even through his pants, the Devil can feel how spread open King’s cheeks are, and that drives him crazy. The boss is grinning a nasty smile as they kiss.

“We’re not done yet. I wanna see how much you like it when I play with your dots as I fuck you. Gonna finger your lil’ dips with my fat cock inside you,” The Devil muses. King Dice just moans like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. The Devil laughs.

“Hate what you do to me,” King Dice pants as he frowns, already unfastening his belt as fast as he can.

“Yeah?” The Devil spreads kisses along his chest while King undresses, still sitting on his lap. “Show me how much you hate me,” his voice is so low and intimate that it’s almost frightening.

His pants are off, his shirt open, his tie barely undone as King straddles the Devil’s slick cock, still facing him on his throne.

The way King Dice fucks himself on the Devil’s cock shows just how much he “hates” him. He slams himself down hard, like he can’t get it deep enough. Meanwhile, the Devil utilizes every possible limb.  He’s using a set of hands to stabilize his desperate lover, while another pair undulate and finger his pips like some kind of dark sex-sorcerer.  He uses his tongue to muffle the manager so he can barely _cry_ properly. His tail has slithered its way into the mix, keeping constant pressure on one pip.

King is moaning into the Devil’s mouth as the boss works him from all angles, fucking up into him so right that he’s hitting his prostate with each thrust, fidgeting at his dents and keeping him locked in place as he makes him come apart.

Each round leaves him needier, grumpier than the last. The accursed dots are more sensitive after each orgasm, and he’s tired from weeping and moaning, but this is exactly how the Devil loves to fuck him. He loves to fuck his bossy lover until he can’t see straight, until his cool composure is lost, until the breathless, dry sobs and dry orgasms come pouring out in succession. It’s delicious to him.

King Dice is spent, barely able to keep his eyes open. His voice raw.

“Okay. Enough, enough,” he moans, having just orgasmed for the third time tonight, but if the Devil knows his lover, and he does, he knows it’s all for show.

“Oh we’re not done yet, baby. You can’t give me a new toy and take it away so soon. I wanna make you scream until you can’t see straight,”

“Oh,  _God,”_ King Dice wheezes, and he’s already getting desperate for the next round.


End file.
